Vampire and Werewolf 2: Falters and Hope
by RinRin Luvs Pocky n Haru
Summary: For striker86 contest; Masamune somehow encountered Frieda after some intense battle with another battle, Ginga. Coincidentally, Frieda's still dismayed about failing her mission from Verga. But when they shared abut it, how interesting would be their reactions? Rated T


**Hey guys! Well, this is actually Striker86's contest, but also some OVA of my friend's Echo' fanfic (Couldn't get enough of that) that I thought of what happened between chpt. 14 and 15.  
**

 **Note: I only own my OC and the other ones mentioned belong to their respective owners. Enjoy!**

* * *

CRASH!

"AAAAAhhhhh" A scream echos down from a teen falling down a floor level and then landing on a pool of blood with a splash. Apparently, there was a fight between a certain vampire and werewolf. But in the end, it seemed that the werewolf was knocked out and literally made a hole in a ceiling from another floor. He opened his eyes and stared at another figure who was apparently taking a blood bath...

 **Masamune's P.O.V...**

"Ugh...that was so brutal.." I groaned, opening my eyes and then slowly looking up, and apparently my brown eyes glanced at another vampire.

"Um...Masamumu?" A soothing, feminine voice speaks up. I swear I was familiar with that voice too. I blushed as I saw some cleavage, although most of her body was covered by the pool of blood, and I could only see an opaque figure below her chest. Well, that was surprising since I didn't expect to see my girlfriend, ahem, Frieda here at this moment. The last time I saw her was bringing her back home after she was involved into a fight with another vampire, Serena was it? Oh and her head was bandaged from the injuries she had in the process.

"Um...Cherry Girl?" I stuttered like some innocent boy that's not, I don't know perverted.

"I wondered what happened...and what brings you to my lovely bathroom?" the scarlet haired girl wonders, and with a smirk at the end.

"Well, you see, it all started like this..." I began explaining what exactly happened before I crashed into here...

* * *

 **Flashback...**

 _"Whew, time to get back to my place," I sighed after a little incident a few moments back, although making out with my girl was just what I needed. I was planning to take it to the next level, but not right now since I decided to do a little training to myself. Suddenly, I saw Rex, a few other fellow werewolves and with a fellow vampire with spiky red hair. Ginga Hagane I mean, I know he'd fight me and I'd get some serious training done.  
_

 _"Hey there Masamune,"Ginga called out.  
_

 _"Yo Ginga! Let's fight!" I replied, smirking._

 _"Really? You sure about that?"_

 _"Yeah, I so want to get stronger and maybe become an S-class werewolf, especially before war starts!"_

 _"I see and likewise I'm aiming to be an S-class vampire myself. Challenge accepted," Ginga smirked with his pearly white fangs being revealed._

 _"That's what I wanna hear."_

 _"Ooh, this is gonna get good! I need my iPhone for this one!" I heard Rex shouting out. I didn't really see many others spectating, especially people like Tsubasa since he went out somewhere. But who cares, really?_

 _Ginga made his firstmove by dashing towards me and I pounced over him with a claw swipe. He flinched while reaching out towards my neck and began sucking some of my blood. I groaned as I heard a snapshot by Rex  
_

 _"Gotta put this in!" He smiled. I ignored it and focused on the fight by kicking the vampire in the shins, but missed due to his incredible super speed._

 _"Nice try, Masamune," I heard him taunt. I growled as some fur grew on me, prominently my face and clawing his abdomen, causing cuts and scars to form there._

 _"I know, but there could only be one winner, you know," I said, smirking. I tried finding his weak spot, which was mostly his shoulder and attempted to attack him from there. But again, his superspeed caused him to evade my opportune attack and he kneed me right in the abdomen._

 _"Sorry Masamune, but this is the end for you buddy!" Ginga laughed as he made a pounding lower kick and unfortunately there was no way for me to escape from that. I was pounded at the right time and the impact was so strong that when I fell on the floor, it started cracking and breaking, causing me to fall._

 _"NNnoooooo!" I screamed._

 _"Oh man..." Ginga sighed, "I didn't mean to make it go like this..."_

 _"Way to go Ginga, you had to end it that soon." Rex complained._

 _"Shut up," he muttered..._

* * *

 **End flashback...  
**

"So yeah, that's the jig of it there..." I sighed and sweat dropped.

"Masamumu, you naughty werewolf. I know you're training, but please be careful next time," Frieda responds, acting her usual flirty self.

"Heh-heh, I know," I blushed as I removed my sweatshirt and top, since they were both blood-drenched.

"Oh, and you got a little blood on you neck too, surprise surprise." the scarlet haired female continues as she approaches my neck and licked some blood off of it. I giggled of how cute was acting.

"I hope you stay here a little longer with me, Masamumu..." Frieda smiled.

"I will Cherry Girl, I will..." I replied, smiling as well. I held out my arm closer to her and after a few moments, I saw her in the blue, which caught my attention Maybe something else was bothering her besides the fact that she was out of her senses while fighting with someone else.

"Hey,w hat's bugging you?" I asked my girl.

"I still can't get over the fact that I failed Verga's mission. One of my orders even involved me sucking the life out of this S-class werewolf Ninel. I'm so sorry to tell you this, and I know I'm never against you despite the fact war's approaching." the scarlet haired vampire explained.

"Hey, it's not a problem, really. I know you're upset over the vampire thing and hurting your own kind. But that shouldn't stop you from being one of the best vampires, or should I say an S-class. Trust me, I'm not looking forward to the war myself, but I'm hoping we'd be in one peace." I replied.

"You know..." Frieda stepped out of the blood bath, which made me blush a deeper shade. "I totally agree with you. Despite the fact that we've faltered in different ways, I know there's still hope to even not have a war. Maybe that's a possible way to get into the S-class sometime soon." She cleaned herself before putting on a red velvet robe; it was a perfect touch to her overall appearance.

"I better get some rest; tonight was certainly a living hell for me to experience. But we'll meet up again and something intense will happen, if you know what's next," the vampire winked before flying off to her room, and I nodded.

"Yeah..." I said to myself.

* * *

 **End of oneshot...**

 **There you have it; a quick fill-in from my head though the original story was again from my friend Echo. And yes, this was an entry for Striker86; hope you like it my dear. Next Masamune x OC oneshot will be posted sometime next week, I don't know the exact day though, so be on a lookout and stay tuned.**

 **Update: I added more details to it and the summary/title might change thereafter. For those of you who have reviewed already, it's fine and you can always PM me your thoughts about the edit.**

 **For now, read and review folks! ^^**


End file.
